


I Don't Know How To Sleep Without You

by Bowwy (SpokenOutcast)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Club Discord Server, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sleep Deprivation, Sneaking Around, Violent Thoughts, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/Bowwy
Summary: Catra sneaks into Brightmoon to crawl into Adora's bed because she hasn't had a good night's sleep in weeks.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	I Don't Know How To Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [americanhoney913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/gifts).



> Prompt given to me by americanhoney913! :^)  
> Catra sneaks into Brightmoon to be with Adora despite being enemies because she can’t sleep alone

She didn’t want to do it. Well, of course she did. She wanted to break the rules like...all the time. But she didn’t want to have to stoop so low as to sneak into someone’s bed. 

She felt strange climbing the side of the castle. She’d snuck past the guards fairly easily, they should really learn to up their security. If she were anyone else, Adora might not be so lucky. Unfortunately she knew she didn’t have it in her to kill her. It would be...so easy, physically, to sneak in and finish the job while she slept. 

But her emotions mandated that that wasn’t an option. So when she pushed open the window and jumped in and saw Adora sleeping peacefully, she stared. Maybe for a few moments too long. Was this wrong? She decided everything about this was, in fact, wrong. Yes. But she didn’t care, she had bags under her eyes because she hadn’t had a good night's sleep in weeks. She’d wake up from night terrors and Adora would be there to calm her down when they were growing up, but now? She was gone. Her bunk was empty. Nobody had even thought to steal her sheets or pillow for themselves.

It was as if Adora’s bed had turned into a void and Catra no longer found warmth where she used to sleep.

She closed the window and quietly crept over to Adora’s bed. She walked around so she could get behind the woman without having to crawl over her and slowly slid under the blanket. Adora stirred and rolled over, making Catra freeze. She relaxed when the woman began snoring. She rolled her eyes but released a breath.  _ Good _ . If she were lucky she’d be out before sunrise. She just needed a few hours...just a little time.

She was resting on her side now, staring at Adora. The moonlight lined her silhouette and Catra realized how much she’d missed just being able to see the girl so peaceful. The last time they’d seen each other, Catra had left a few nasty scratches on her arms. If she weren’t a magicat, she wouldn’t be able to see them. For once, she wished she couldn’t see in the dark.

They’d been washed, at least. The scabs were clean and looked relatively smooth, not that they wouldn’t crack as her skin healed. _Why don’t you come back? We wouldn’t have to fight if you just...came back home._ She thought to herself. Adora stirred again, and this time, her eyes opened. Catra recoiled back and Adora shot up in bed.

“Catra?” She asked. “You shouldn’t be here.”  _ Damn you. _

“Shut up,” she growled. “Go back to sleep so I can finally get some rest.” Adora’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Wh--” Catra sat up, wrapped an arm around the blonde, and pulled her into the little spoon position.

“I said shut it. Don’t think too hard, just sleep.” Adora grunted.

“Why are you here?”

“Didn’t I just say I wanted to sleep?” Silence lingered, and Catra wondered if the girl really decided to nod off without putting up much of a fight.

“Are they back?” Catra wanted to tell her to stop talking, to stop acting like she cared but instead her ears went down and she buried her face in the back of Adora’s neck. Adora rolled over and put her arm around the woman. “Catra…”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she rasped. Adora pulled her closer and Catra sighed. They weren’t friends, they were far from lovers, but tonight at least they wouldn’t be enemies. 

For a moment...they could be at peace. For a moment, Catra felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a sprint. I didn't really edit it. I think one wonderful person read it and gave me a bit of feedback beforehand but nothing drastic was pointed out to me lmao
> 
> On another note, if you wanna jump into the Catradora Club discord sever and *potentially* help people with beta reading their work, gush about the ship or discuss the show, feel free! https://discord.gg/fB4mY72


End file.
